SEALs in Remnant
by spencerfrench22
Summary: 2 S.E.A.L got stuck in Remnant and this is there story FYI first fanfiction ever (it really S.E.A.L with s in the title bar) side note I'm bad with grammar sorry (up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

One fateful night in the deserts of Iraq . 4 SEALs were moving in on a suspected terrorist. Lieutenant Spencer French, Master Chief Petty Officer Gavin Vandermeer, Petty Officer 1st Class Devon Vandermeer, Petty Officer 3rd Class Nate Smith. Got in to position to breach the door when out of no where a blinding flash of white light.

Lieutenant French POV

" **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?** " I screamed "I don't know sir" Gavin said "drop the formality Gavin"I said. "Um" a feminine voice said behind them. We both did a 180 leveling our rifles and found a 15 year old girl that looked like little red riding hood.

little red riding hood ?

Out a blinding flash of white light 2 heavily armed solders in strange cameo uniforms in our dorm room " **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED**?" One of them screamed . The other said "I don't know sir" the first said "drop the formality Gavin". "Um?" I said they both did a 180 leveling there rifles at my head.

Lieutenant French POV

"What is your name little red?" I said. Then she said "Ruby Rose" "Well Ruby I'm Lieutenant Spencer French and this is Master Chief Petty Officer Gavin Vandermeer we are from the United States Navy" " United States Navy what is that?" Ruby said " You know United States Of America?" Gavin said "nope" Ruby said popping the p. We lowed our rifles "Then where are we" I asked " In the Kingdom of Vale and on a side note you are also I my dorm room" She said. "Ok that's different" I said "Wait did you say dorm your to young for college?" Gavin said "I'm not in college I'm training to be a huntress" she said. "Well I can't take any more of this shit"I said taking of my helmet and running my hand across my head until it stops at a pair of dog ears "Gavin are these what I think they are?" I asked "Yes yes they are" he said then he covers his ears " **HOW IN THE HELL DID I GET DOG EARS? AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THESE**!" I screamed then door flew open and a pissed of blond walks in with blood red eyes we leveling our rifles her. Then she screams " **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND GET THE HELL OUT NOW**!" I did the stupids thing possible lowering my rifle and said "No" she punched me so hard through the wall it was lucky I still alive but she broke 4 ribs and bruised the rest and it hurt like hell then she jumped down of the 2nd story and cocked her fist back " **UNCLE** " I screamed she put her fist down "I'm Lieutenant Spencer French my friend back there is Master Chief Petty Officer Gavin Vandermeer." I said quickly also I stand up of the ground "So who are you if I can ask" I asked her eyes turn from red to lilac _I'm going to ignore that for now._ " Yes you can I'm Yang Xiao Long Ruby's older sister . Now why has General Ironwood sent you to our dorm room" "I don't who this General Ironwood. I'm a officer of the United States Navy before it is from no where around here" I told her. Then I hear heals click behind I do a 180 and see a tall blond women in some kind of business suit she says in a commanding tone "drop the weapon faunus" "That sounds racist to me and I can't stand racist so take this" so I shot a 3 round burst in her right shoulder and she fell right over crying in pain "Not so tough after all" I said turn around and saw a gray hared man all he said "We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**( _disclaimer I don't own anything except my oc's_ )**

 **TOP SECRET**

 **FOR PRESIDENTS EYES ONLY**

 **OPERATION: CERBERUS**

 **OUTCOME: UNSUCCESSFUL**

 **CASUALTIES** 2 Dead ,2 injured ,and 2 MIA

LT Spencer French and MCPO Gavin Vandermeer MIA

 **END FILE**

* * *

 **USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) and her fleet 50 Miles Of The Coast Iraq same day as previous events**

"Admiral on deck." A random officer said sapping at attention. "at ease." Fleet Admiral John Rose "sit rep." he said. "Something is 20 ft. of the bow sir." the radar officer said "well lets see what it is full speed ahead." The Admiral said. A flash of light engulfed the supercarrier and her fleet. Which consist of 2 Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carer including her self , 7 Zumwalt-class destroyers, 4 Ballistic Nuclear Missile Submarines, 5 Virginia-class attack Submarines , 4 Avenger-class mine countermeasures ship, 3 Cyclone- patrol ships, 5 San Antonio- amphibious transport docks, 1 Blue Ridge-class amphibious command ship, 13 America-class amphibious assault ships, and 4 Recommissioned Iowa-class Battleships. "What happened." a officer said. "I don't know." Admiral Rose said. The radar office screamed " **We got a VTOL incoming.** ". "Get them on the horn." Admiral Rose said "This Fleet Admiral John Rose of the USS Gerald R. Ford please leave this air space. Or risk being shot out of the sky." "Wait wait wait by any chance are you Summer Rose's brother" the voice said "Land on the the USS Gerald R. Ford. It is one of the big ones in the center of the ok" The Admiral said " ok" was all the other person said " I'm going to the flight deck with guards ok" a chorus of sir yes sirs flowed then 2 armed guards.

* * *

 **Admiral John Rose POV**

We make it to the flight deck right when the VTOL lands and a side door opens 2 men 1 with black hair the other bleach blonde hair "who may you be ?" I ask. The blonde one said "I'm Taiyang and this is Qrow and who may you be" "I am Fleet Admiral John Rose and how do you Know my dead sister's name."


End file.
